


The Captain, the Ant, And…

by wordsmisleadinghere



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (as if there's any other kind), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anything more would give it away, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Scott Lang, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Ant-Man and the Wasp, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural Elements, Technically but mostly, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: A collection of unconnected drabbles and ficlets to help fill the Steve/Scott/X void.Tags updated as needed. Each piece is individually rated.





	1. Contents

0\. Title - Rating, Pairing or Gen, Drabble or Ficlet

1. [Hers & His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568215/chapters/36142674) \- R, Steve/Scott/Hope, Drabble

2\. [Foxy Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568215/chapters/36599589) \- PG-13, Steve/Scott/Clint, Drabble

3\. [Ours & Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568215/chapters/39457885) \- NC-17, Steve/Scott/Thor, Ficlet

4\. [Nocturnal Contradictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568215/chapters/42222287) \- PG, Steve/Scott/Wanda, Drabble and a Half


	2. Hers & His (Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lips vied for his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place vaguely between _Civil War_ and _Ant-Man and the Wasp_.
> 
> Chapter tags: Drabble, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Ant-Man and the Wasp, Threesome - F/M/M, Anything more would give it away

They surrounded him. Soft hands that were rough, rough hands that were soft, all pressing and pulling at him. Sensations overwhelmed him; the scent of her hair, the strength of his arms. Stinging nails and scraping teeth.

Lidded flames of green and blue bore deep into him. Lips vied for his attention, whispered their affection. Curves and angles melted and clashed around him as they moved together, as they both claimed him as their own. Sweet warmth beneath and hard burning above, at once too much but still not enough.

All of it gone the moment Scott opened his eyes.


	3. Foxy Robin (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s eyes flicked between him, Clint, the television, and back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Drabble, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Polyamory, Attempt at Humor, Characters Watching Disney Movies

“I’m just gonna say it: Robin is hot.”

“Uh, I think you mean foxy.”

“You oughta feel ashamed of yourself for that one, Lang.”

“At least I don’t want to fuck a fox, _Clint_.”

“Bah, you’re just repressed. What do you think, Steve?”

He hesitated, opening and shutting his mouth before he caved. “Sorry, Scotty, I gotta agree with him.”

Clint made a triumphant noise, while Scott made a face.

“Look, I have a… thing, alright?” Steve said defensively then watched as Scott’s eyes flicked between him, Clint, the television, and back again.

Scott smirked. “It’s the hat, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it, this was kind of inspired by that Tumblr post that claims so many people below a certain age are socialists and furries because of Disney's Robin Hood. Besides, with this combo, what other choice did I have but a Robin Hood joke? Incidentally, those hats are called bycockets, so that's a thing.


	4. Ours & Yours (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tried desperately to hold on to some composure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely a Soulmate AU, but it’s mostly just porn.
> 
> Chapter tags: Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Technically but mostly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Established Relationship, Polyamory

“Thor… Scott…”

Steve whined, his hips falling out of sync with Thor’s carefully controlled pace.

“He’s close,” Thor grunted.

“Come for us, baby,” Scott murmured as he clenched around him, making Steve whimper as the blond tried desperately to hold on to some composure.

“Not-not before you.”

Scott huffed out a little laugh, “Sweetheart.” He drew Steve’s hand away from his already leaking cock toward his mouth to nibble and suck at Steve’s fingertips. “If you’re good, I’ll let you lick me clean.”

“Fuck,” he moaned, bucking so hard into Scott the table scraped along the floor.

Thor laughed lowly. “That’s it, Steven.” Then he sunk his teeth into the crook of Steve’s neck, his thrusts getting harder, more intense.

Steve groaned, finally lost in the sensations of the body behind him and the body beneath him. He cried out as he came with Scott following not far behind. Thor pounding him more and more erratically until they both slumped forward.

After Steve started to come back to himself he noticed Scott’s hands tangled in his hair while he instinctively began to kiss and lick along Scott’s stomach. “You’re such a good boy,” he whispered lovingly, shuddering each time Steve’s lips touched his soulmark.

Then he felt a soft kiss between his shoulders and a soothing hand down his side. “He certainly is,” Thor said. “And he’s all ours.”

Steve sighed contentedly, grasping Thor’s hand and nuzzling Scott’s chest, “Yours.”


	5. Nocturnal Contradictions (Wanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contradictions that brought balance to each other, that could give what the others lacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Drabble and a Half, Alternate Universe, Supernatural Elements, Fantasy, Vampires, Witches, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Established Relationship

They were all contradictions. Scott with his warm personality and cold touch. Steve, steady as an oak until the full moon. Wanda who could create as easily as she could destroy. Contradictions that brought balance to each other, that could give what the others lacked. Creatures of the night and shadows that were the light of each other’s world.

She never felt as safe as she did when nestled between them. Even while the outside world (and sometimes Wanda’s own instincts) told her she should feel the opposite. Run far from the wolf. Never trust a vampire.

But then, the world also wanted her to fear herself, fear her power.

And they gave Wanda something she had so rarely received. Not just an absence of fear, but also an abundance of love. Of understanding. Of strength. Because they too knew what it was to be cast out. To lose everything.

But together they were untouchable.  


End file.
